Pasta Kisses
by Ravyn van Adel
Summary: A little GerIta one-shot I decided to try...there's not really a plot or anything but I figured you'd like to read SOMETHING while I update chapter two of the Kristallnacht story. Don't worry - I finally have a plot for the story. This is just the first chapter of a series of one-shots. There's fluff in this one but there might be yaoi in the next ones.
1. Pasta Kisses

1) GerIta One-Shot

"Italy?! Italy's the one I have to look out for?!" the female laughed, causing her male companions to recoil. "Yes, funny, isn't it?" A faint smile flitted across one of their faces and the woman lifted her head to the air again only to laugh. "All of Germany knows that that little boy can't handle that much responsibility! He'll need the help of his grandfather again!" This time her companions laughed as well and the sound traveled from the fountain where they stood to the park bench that lay quietly on the other end of the park. On this bench sat a little boy who now looked as if he were going to cry.

"Why do they have to be so mean?" he whimpered, sniffling several times. "A-a-a-are all Germans like this?" he said, turning his teary brown eyes up towards his partner. The man that sat next to him, a rather tall blonde-haired man, stopped staring down the chessboard in front of him and met the boy's gaze. "Well…" he began. His voice was very deep. "They can't believe it, so they'll joke about it for a while until they find something else that's funny, Feliciano." The little boy clenched his fists and closed his amber eyes. "But it's not even funny! I finally did something good for the world and they're laughing at me!" he whimpered; a steady stream of tears began to fall out of his eyes and his partner sighed heavily. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm actually very proud of you." Feliciano's eyes immediately opened and he leaned in close to his partner. "You really mean that, Ludwig?!" he squealed. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed. "Y-yes." He opened his eyes and reached over to ruffle the Italian's hair, taking great care to miss the long curl that stuck out of his auburn hair.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the Italian boy cried happily; all traces of tears seemed to vanish from his sun-kissed skin and Ludwig sighed heavily as he leaned up and placed small kisses on both his pale cheeks. "F-Feliciano…Don't do that…" he muttered as he caught the eye of a passing man. Ludwig closed his eyes and nodded as Feliciano muttered an apologetic "sorry" under his breath.

"…Ludwig?"

"Hm."

"Why is everyone so depressed here in Germany?" Feliciano asked, reaching up to tug on the blonde's sleeve. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and folded his burly arms. "You tell me. There's a possibility another war will start up – World War III – and already they're blaming it on American irrationality and German violence." Ludwig sighed heavily and reached out to move a pawn across the chessboard. "America I can understand…Alfred has always been full of himself, the bastard…but why Germany? We've been so damn busy with trying to patch up the last war's wounds that we have no time to even think about messing with the rest of the countries!" Ludwig muttered; his voice rose with each syllable and Feliciano covered his ears, tears building up in his eyes again. He hated seeing Ludwig so mad and it broke his heart to see him so lonely, so he reached up and hugged him tightly around the arm (honestly, it was the only part he could wrap his arms around other than his waist). Ludwig went silent for a while until Feliciano began to speak.

"Please don't get mad…I hate it when you get mad…" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig to see a pair of distant blue eyes meet his amber ones. Ludwig nodded. "A-alright…" His cheeks began to burn a little with – a blush?! Could he really feel such warmth towards the little boy that had done nothing but pester him all his life?

"But…Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't they think I can do anything like this?" Feliciano looked up into the German's blue eyes and pouted; for a while Ludwig remained quiet, seeming to refuse to speak or even look at him. "…w-well…"

"Well what?! What is it?" Feliciano cried suddenly, clinging much tighter onto Ludwig's sleeve. His eyes were optimistic, always wanting the best answer without the depressing explanation. It made Ludwig swallow nervously when he realized that he'd have to break his spirit anyway. Feliciano climbed closer to him, pressing his smooth stomach against his arm and resting his chin on Ludwig's forearm. Ludwig merely shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought. "It's just…well…"

"…Ludwig." Ludwig opened his eyes and noticed that Feliciano was smiling broadly. "Ja?"

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not going to get offended…because I know you won't make fun of me." Ludwig felt the corners of his mouth twitch roughly and he cleared his throat to keep from smiling. "F-Feliciano…"

"Hm?"

"…they're in shock. As is the rest of the world and Italy themselves."

"Eh?! Now the world is laughing at me?!" the Italian boy cried suddenly, feeling his eyes – yet again – fill with tears. Ludwig felt his heart race in his chest and he tried to think of a way out. "W-well, not that they're making fun of you…th-th-they're actually p-praising you!" he said hesitantly. "By laughing?!" Ludwig sighed when he realized that he'd failed and turned his head back to the chessboard. "I suppose so…" He felt Feliciano whine and shake his head rapidly, causing his curl to bounce up and down. "No! That's not praising, that's being a bully!" Ludwig felt his cheeks burn more at the sound of the childishness in Feliciano's voice but he shook it away. "Well you can't expect everyone to walk up to you and say 'Job well done', now, can you? No one did it for me when I single-handedly bombed England…granted, they didn't deserve it…but they hurt my capital. Monika is still in pain because of it even though the war ended about twenty years ago…she has a limp now." Feliciano ignored Ludwig's random mumbling and sighed. He reached up and wiped away his tears. "Well…I guess I can stop being strong…" Ludwig bit back a rude comment and leaned back. "Strong?"

"Yep…they think I'm strong…so they're going to make fun of me till I take offense to it and back down. They're scared, Ludwig. Terrified." Ludwig raised a blonde eyebrow. "Scared?" he asked. Feliciano smiled innocently and nodded. "They didn't think I could do this. And I did! And it's all thanks to Germany and Austria!" Ludwig nodded. "Ja…well…"

"Hm?"

"…never mind." Ludwig knew he had to tell Feliciano one day that it wasn't help…he'd actually gone out of his way to get the other countries to act afraid of him just to boost his mood. Ludwig's cheeks burned with another random blush and he sighed when he pictured the poor Italian's crying face in his mind. _Why? Why, Ludwig, why?_ Ludwig closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry…I tried…I'm sorry…please don't be mad…I did it for you…I love you._


	2. Sweet and Sour

USUK One-Shot

_**Fire and Ice**_

"Alfred? What could you possibly mean by war?"

"Dude, just listen to me for a second. We've got them right where we want them!"

"We? Who's this we?!" Arthur's face scowled but his body language spoke otherwise. _I'm intrigued_, it said, _tell me more._ Alfred complied, and a grin lit up his tired face. "I'm telling you, yo, we got this! All we need are more British soldier-dudes and more guns!" Arthur sighed. "When will you learn that you can't just fight fire with fire? There's logic involved…"

"Dude."

"Wh-what?!"

"You got the living shit bombed out of you by Germany…just coz you attacked a little town. They stabbed you and you just kinda…you know…poked them."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"Put it this way…you just touched them and ran, and they got mad and chased you down. Germany is scary, man, really scary." Alfred sighed. "But we won't have any issues this time, because…" He took a deep breath and stood up on the chair he was sitting in. "I'm the hero!"

"Alfred, get your ass down!" Arthur whispered frantically. Ivan, Yao and Francis merely sat there as if this was something that happened every day – sadly enough, it was.

"Really, must you stand like that? You look like an idiot, aru…" the Chinese man sighed. The Russian beside him merely smiled that same smile he wore every day, and the Frenchman between the two shook his blonde head, his waves bouncing up and down.

"I think he looks funny, da?"

"Ah…such tacky clothes…if you're going to stand up there, at least wear something nice!" Francis tossed a scowl towards Alfred, rubbing his stubble at the same time. "Bloody gits…" Arthur mumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly. Ivan smiled. "You all are so amusing to watch sometimes!" he said. Yao attempted to scoot away, but Ivan grabbed his chair and held him there in one place. "Right…well…" Arthur cleared his throat and adjusted the tie round his neck. "We need to find ways to get back at Germany for last year's Halloween pranks." Ivan perked up and a confused look bloomed over his snowy face. "Halloween?"

"What's Halloween?" Yao asked, slowly inching away from Ivan and folding his knees against his chest. Arthur sighed, burying his face in one hand. "Alfred."

"Hm?"

"Please explain to the foreign countries what Halloween is…" Arthur asked, gesturing to Yao, Ivan and Francis. Alfred's face lit up, and you could have sworn it was like showing fireworks to a child for the first time. Even Ivan looked a little nervous as Alfred began his tale of spooks and scares on the only night they were allowed in America. Arthur sat back down in his chair, pulled his teacup closer to himself and sighed, closing his emerald eyes. He was exhausted; ever since Germany's attack on England, things hadn't been the same at home. He was lucky he even got a cup of tea that afternoon because of the recession. He opened his eyes again and watched steam rise from the cup. God, he was happy he was still alive; Germany's attack caused him stomachaches and constant migraines, but that didn't stop him from attacking back. It did, however, make him very sleepy, and as soon as he closed his eyes again, he was dead asleep. He even had a little dream.

"I don't know about this…are you sure it's safe?" Alfred's face was illuminated by candlelight, and those soft blue eyes of his lit up the blush dusted on his cheeks. Arthur smiled at his little plaything and repositioned his hands on his lap. "I'm absolutely sure, poppet. I tasted them myself."

"Well…if you say so…" Alfred mumbled as he reached down and plucked a cupcake off of the silver platter and stared at it, concerned. Arthur's patience was wearing thin, and it was starting to show on his face. "…are these sparkles?"

"No, just the light…try it. I bet it tastes like sparkles though." Arthur forced another smile onto his face and cocked his head to the side. "Alright…" was the last thing Alfred uttered before he bit into Arthur's cupcake and began to foam at the mouth. Arthur merely sat there and grinned.

Well…not quite a dream…a nightmare, really…but it was enough to shake him out of a dead sleep; when his eyes flew open, he came face to face with a ghost.

Okay, let me stop lying…it wasn't a ghost, but a pale-looking Alfred F. Jones, who was staring Arthur down with such pain in his eyes that it scared him. "A-are you okay?" Alfred whispered, his face awfully close to Arthur's. Arthur blushed and scowled. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He looked around and noticed that all the lights were out except for the one right above his head and the one on Alfred's side of the meeting table. "No reason…other than you were screaming in your sleep…" Alfred whined, his eyes filling with tears. Arthur felt his heart sting a little and he stood up to alleviate the pain. "S-screaming, you say…?"

"Yep…you kept screaming my name…._Alfred, wake up! Alfred, listen to me!_" Alfred rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, and before he could answer, Arthur felt his throat constrict tightly. _Well, thank God it wasn't real…_he thought to himself, and he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. A blush lit his cheeks up and made his pale face seem paler by comparison. "W-well…" he managed to choke out, but what happened next betrayed his self-control.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly wailed, dropping to his knees and grabbing the American boy's hands by the wrists. Alfred, shocked, found himself crying as well, but silently. "A-Arthur…"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Arthur ignored him and let go of his hands. Alfred sank to his level. "Dude, calm down!" He tried to smile but nothing but sobs came out. "I-it's alright! I'm fine…" he said, resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders as he cried. "I'm sorry, Alfred…I'm such a horrid big brother, aren't I?" Arthur looked Alfred in the eyes and rubbed the rest of his tears away. Alfred felt his throat tighten, but he answered anyway. "You're not a bad brother…dude, look who you had to deal with!" he laughed weakly, putting a hand on his own chest. Arthur sniffed, stood up slowly and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true…" he mumbled; he retrieved a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his mess away. "Calm down, Arthur…it's okay. It was just a dream." Alfred wrapped his arms around his big brother and patted his back like an American. _Just a dream…that's right, it was just a dream. It's not real. Just…just a dream…_

…_but…why does it keep happening? Why do I keep having the same dream over and over again?_


End file.
